


Завеса безумия

by Monstrr



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Madness, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От безумия не скрыться. Даже во сне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завеса безумия

Безумие – это не диагноз врача, не испуганные взгляды окружающих, не отчаянные утешения друзей насчет того, что все будет нормально.

Безумие – это не кровь на руках и оскал на пол-лица, не смех на грани истерики и не жажда, опасным блеском окрашивающая глаза.

Безумие – это суть существования. Природа каждого, врожденный инстинкт. Гнусный, отвратительный кусок человека, спрятанный глубоко внутри моральными принципами и общественными устоями. Скрытые желания.

Штейн потер виски, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Голова гудела, разрываемая болью и совершенно неясными мыслями. Таблетки не помогали. Больше не помогали. С каждым часом ему становилось хуже, а он ничего не мог сделать. Странная тяжесть легла на плечи, сковывая движения, и алая дымка окутывала все тело, разум, пробиралась в потаенные уголки души. 

Штейна мутило. Его тянуло заливаться ненормальным хохотом и биться головой о стену, а ему хотелось только лечь и просто отдохнуть в тишине и покое. Сигареты кончились, да и не особо хотелось курить. Он снял очки, кинув их на столик у дивана, и закинул голову, глядя в потолок. Почему-то дико захотелось кофе и Марию рядом. Она бы гладила его по волосам и рассказывала какую-нибудь смешную историю из своей юности, а он бы слушал ровное биение ее сердца, ласковый шепот, и ему стало бы легче.

Но Марии не было. Она была в академии вместе со всеми. Вместе со Спиритом.

Штейн нахмурился: в груди все болезненно сжалось при одной только мысли о косе смерти. Очередная проблема, не дающая профессору покоя. Постоянные вспышки ревности, притом необъяснимые, ко всему, что окружает Спирита, сводили его с ума еще больше. Хотелось изрезать всех его поклонниц на куски и скормить дворовому коту. Но больше всего Штейн ревновал Спирита к Маке, его любимой дочери, вокруг которой тот фанатично круги наворачивает. Вот бы вскрыть ее…

\- Пфф, глупость какая-то, - Штейн помотал головой, стараясь прийти в себя, и плюхнулся лицом в подушку на диване. 

Он старался не думать о том, что бы он мог сделать с Макой, окажись она в его руках. Самому становилось страшно. Все это было неправильно и бессмысленно. Хоть и говорят, что у всякого безумия есть своя логика, в данном случае, считал Штейн, логики не было абсолютно никакой. 

Хватит, - старался удержать себя в сознании профессор. - Прекрати заниматься всякой чушью. Думать о таком – абсурд; как такое вообще может быть?

Некоторое время он провел в тишине, медленно проваливаясь во тьму, а когда попытался перевернуться на спину, неожиданно понял, что больше не лежит на диване. Он резко открыл глаза и оглянулся. Комната, где он теперь находился, была маленькой, как гримерная, обшитая красной кожей. Там не было ничего, кроме высоких изогнутых в немыслимом узоре железных подсвечников с толстыми белыми свечами и темно-бордовой шторы из бархата. 

То, что это сон, профессор понял практически сразу - по преображению не только в окружении, но и в себе самом. Серую майку и темные брюки теперь заменяли черный костюм и красная рубашка с тонким галстуком. Если не считать странной комнатки, то все было нормально, но неожиданно Штейн замер, прислушиваясь. За шторой среди шороха он отчетливо различил тяжелое дыхание и тихие всхлипы. Любопытство тут же взяло верх, да ему и вообще некуда больше было двигаться. Он потянул руку и приоткрыл завесу, разделяющую его с неизвестностью – единственную грань между ним и его безумием. 

За порогом его ожидала тьма, и лишь светлая полоска в самом низу выделялась среди всей черноты. Штейн пошел прямо к просвету, наткнувшись вытянутой рукой на ручку, и потянул. Дверь поддалась сразу, легко впуская гостя в другую комнату, также освещенную свечами. Она была больше, чем та, в которой был профессор, в ней витал какой-то сладковатый аромат, и чувствовался жар. Штейн покрылся испариной и незамедлительно стянул с себя пиджак и галстук, кинув их на пол, расстегнул рубашку. Дышать стало легче, и теперь он смог сфокусироваться.

Единственным предметом в комнате была огромная кровать, скрытая от посторонних глаз алым полупрозрачным пологом. Присмотревшись, профессор различил слабые очертания силуэтов и тут же вздрогнул, услышав стон. Что-то было не так, но что именно – непонятно. Напрягшись, как струна, он, замерев, не отводил взгляда от кровати. Стон повторился, за ним последовал вздох, низкий и тяжелый. Штейн не выдержал и чуть ли не бегом направился к лежбищу. Еще пара шагов – и он в ужасе застыл на месте. 

На кроваво-красных простынях лежала Мака в белоснежном коротком платье, ее волосы разметались по подушкам, глаза зажмурены, губа прикушена, на щеках яркий румянец, а над ней, словно коварный хищник, навис Спирит. Он с силой сжимал тонкую фигурку своей дочери в объятиях, покрывая легкими поцелуями ее лицо. На нем не было рубашки, только черные брюки, наполовину расстегнутые. 

Штейн широко раскрывшимися глазами увидел, как Спирит потянул завязки на платье дочери и с силой рванул на себя ткань. На секунду Мака, словно опомнившись, распахнула невероятно зеленые глаза и попыталась что-то сказать, но не смогла: тонкие губы накрыли ее рот во властном поцелуе. Она зажмурилась, отвечая, и застонала в голос, когда крупная рука отца сжала ее обнажившуюся грудь.   
Штейн не верил своим глазам. Прямо перед ним совершался грех, крепла порочная связь, а он ничего не мог сделать, даже шелохнуться. Все тело будто сковало, и он мог только смотреть.

Узкая ладонь Маки зарылась в темно-красные волосы мужчины, сладостно терзавшего ее, дергая за пряди, прижимая его к себе, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Спирит скользнул рукой по ее боку и закинул стройную ногу себе на бедро. Он кусал ее губы и иногда прерывал поцелуй, чтобы провести влажную дорожку языком по тонкой шее и дать им обоим возможность вздохнуть. Тогда Мака откидывала голову назад и дышала тяжело, прерывисто, но спокойнее, и понемногу успокаивалась, в то время как ее отец заводился только больше. 

Спирит посмотрел на дочь затуманенными желанием глазами и, не увидев проблесков активности, приподнялся, схватил подол платья и злостно потянул, разрывая ткань. Мака протестующее пискнула, пытаясь закрыть себя руками, и тут же протяжно застонала, прогнулась, как дикая кошка, когда Спирит вжался в ее бедра своими. 

Что же ты делаешь? – панически бормотал Штейн у себя в голове. - Она ведь твоя дочь! Твоя плоть и кровь. Совсем еще маленькая, такая хрупкая и беззащитная. Как ты можешь?..

Ему хотелось закричать и оттолкнуть друга от девчонки, хотелось бить его по лицу, пытаясь получить ответ, и плакать, потому что это все ненормально, неправильно и отвратительно. Потому что так нельзя. Ему было обидно и горько, что он так же беспомощен, как и Мака, жалобно хнычущая и пытающаяся отвести руку отца, гладящую внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, скользящую выше. Но Спирит добился своего, и вот Мака выгнулась и прерывисто что-то простонала, вцепившись в плечо отца. Он продолжил ласкать ее, а она металась под ним, словно снедаемая терзаниями, разрывающими ее надвое. То вскидывала руки, прижимая отца к себе за шею, гладила его плечи и спину, то отворачивалась от его поцелуев и, мотая головой, пыталась его оттолкнуть. Но Спирит не позволял ей вырваться. Он обхватывал ее тонкие запястья и прижимал их к кровати, в наказание кусая ее шею, оставляя яркие отметины, шире раздвигал ее ноги коленом, чтобы рука могла двигаться свободнее.   
Спирит, приди в себя, идиот! – кричал всей душой Штейн. 

Он не мог и не хотел на это смотреть, однако тело его не слушалось. Напротив, он, словно марионетка, управляемая коварным кукловодом, присел на край кровати, убрал дрожащей ладонью челку с мокрого лба Маки. Она не обратила на него внимания, продолжая стонать и подаваться всем телом навстречу руке отца, зажмурив глаза. А вот Спирит, наконец-то обративший внимание на присутствие гостя, посмотрел на профессора маняще, призывно, приглашая вступить в игру. Штейн не узнал друга. Не узнал опасный, похотливый блеск в глазах, звериный оскал, сменившийся ухмылкой. Но вместо отказа, его против воли потянуло к двум разгоряченным телам. Он водил кончиками пальцев по полыхающей коже Маки, легонько целовал ее в висок, сжав тонкие запястья, затем свел их над ее головой, наблюдая, как Спирит скользнул языком в маленькую ямочку пупка, заставив Маку задрожать и закусить губу, сдерживая стон. 

Стены, обитые бордовым бархатом с черным рисунком, затрещали. По каждой стороне поползли три полоски, неожиданно начав расширяться. Алая дымка в комнате сгустилась, каждый звук отдавался эхом. Боль, полоснувшая Штейна, привела его в чувство, и он, чувствуя ласковую руку Маки на своей обнаженной груди, вскинул голову и испуганно замер, дрожа. Со всех сторон на него смотрели распахнувшиеся на стене три вертикальных глаза. Символ Кишина. Знамя безумия. 

Неожиданно резкая яркая вспышка ослепила его, и он закричал, протяжно, истошно. 

Боль тут же отступила – по телу разлилась усталость. Почувствовав желанный контроль над самим собой, Штейн резко сел на диване. Тяжело дыша, он расширившимися глазами уставился в стенку напротив. Серые обои и рабочий стол, заваленный ампулами. Никаких красных глаз с вертикальным зрачком, следящих за каждым движением. 

Профессор не сразу понял, что его трясут за руку и зовут по имени. Он повернулся и наткнулся на обеспокоенное лицо Марии.

\- Штейн, - уже тише, видя, что ее заметили, проговорила девушка, - Штейн, ты в порядке?

Он посмотрел на нее пустыми глазами и вопросительно приподнял брови.

Мария погладила его по плечу.

\- Ты кричал во сне. Я подумала, может, тебе плохо…

Ответ последовал не сразу. Штейн огляделся, убеждаясь, что реальность вернулась к нему, и он больше не во власти безумного видения. Картины из сна все еще не покидали его сознание, будто звали назад, в пучину сумасшедшего театра. 

Он помотал головой и мягко улыбнулся Марии:

\- Все хорошо. Со мной все нормально, можешь не беспокоиться.

\- Ладно, - вздохнула девушка. - Хочешь кофе?

В ответ кивок. 

Мария взбодрилась и пошла искать что-то, что можно было использовать в качестве чашек.

Штейн повернулся и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

Голова больше не гудела, но теперь он боялся закрывать глаза больше, чем на секунду: ему не хотелось засыпать и вновь видеть тот жуткий, туманный сон. Некоторое время он не сможет нормально смотреть в глаза Маке и Спириту, потому что каждый раз будет видеть другое – два сплетенных в объятиях тела с бесконечной какофонией сладостных стонов и ласкающих поцелуев. Он не хотел этого видеть. Никогда. 

На этот раз безумие отступило. Пусть и нехотя, оно все-таки распутало свои сети и выпустило его из сводящего с ума плена. Но Штейн знал: это только начало. Дальше будет намного хуже. Если глупая ревность переросла в немыслимый эротический сон, на который его тело охотно откликнулось, профессор даже думать боялся, что последует дальше. 

Он понимал, что медленно, но верно сходит с ума. Лекарство – смерть Кишина. Однако как скоро он его получит? И не будет ли тогда уже слишком поздно? 

Ведь, в конце концов, никто не знает, что ожидает Штейна в следующий раз, когда он приоткроет завесу безумия и пойдет навстречу своему концу.


End file.
